Une nuit pour tout changer
by hewanda
Summary: Clarke pense être heureuse,Lexa aussi. Une première rencontre qui ne laisse rien présager de bon et pourtant...
1. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses

Une nuit pour tout changer.

Clarke s'éveilla lentement quand elle sentit les rayons chauds du soleil sur son visage. Elle s'étira dans son lit avant de constater qu'il n'était à peine que 7h du matin.

« _Super la grasse matinée du samedi »_ pensa-t-elle.

Pendant quelques minutes elle essaya de refermer les yeux et s'endormir mais en vain. Un peu frustrée mais consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir elle s'extirpa de sous les draps et se redressa dans son lit. Assise elle attrapa son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pourrait la suivre de si bon matin.

Au bout de trois sonneries la voix de sa meilleure amie se fit entendre.

« T'as intérêt à être en danger de mort Clarke »

« Bonjour à toi aussi » répondit Clarke de la voix la plus enjouée possible.

« Clarke… » la voix de Raven se voulait menaçante mais Clarke la connaissait assez pour savoir que si elle dormait vraiment elle n'aurait même pas entendu le téléphone sonner.

« Oh ça va Raven je sais bien que tu geekais devant tes joujous…Allez bouge-toi je passe te chercher dans 20 min pour petit déjeuner »

« Premièrement je geekais pas j'améliorais mes compétences en électromagnétisme en analysant les puces RFID de mon échiquier… »

« Trop d'informations inutiles Raven » la coupa net Clarke en rigolant.

« Hmmf vraiment je ne sais pas pourquoi on est amies »

« Parce que je suis la seule qui te supporte. Allez Raven il fait beau, profitons-en »

« Ok, ok je vais me préparer. A toute looser »

Raven raccrocha alors et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si elle était bornée et parfois un peu grincheuse son amie était tout pour elle. Depuis maintenant 10 ans elle ne s'étaient pas lâchées une seule fois et faisaient tout ensemble. Elles avaient même partagé le même appartement pendant un moment avant que Clarke ne décide de s'installer avec son petit ami Finn.

Sans perdre plus de temps elle s'activa à se préparer. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait s'était être en retard…Raven lui en voudrait pendant des heures si elle la faisait attendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard Clarke envoya un sms à Raven pour la prévenir qu'elle l'attendait en bas de son immeuble.

« T'as dix minutes de retard » dit Raven en s'installant sur le siège passager de la mini Cooper de son amie.

« Je sais, désolée j'ai dû nourrir razmoket » expliqua Clarke.

« Tu tiens toujours à l'appeler comme ça ? » demanda Raven incrédule.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua la jeune blonde en souriant « ça lui va plutôt bien à cette petite boule de poil »

« Je pense que je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaire pour le bien de notre amitié » déclara Raven avant de boucler sa ceinture.

Clarke démarra et après quelques minutes de route elles arrivèrent sur une large place exposée au soleil. Les terrasses ne manquaient pas à cet endroit et elles se décidèrent pour une brasserie aux spécialités françaises. Il y a deux ans elles avaient voyagé à Paris et étaient tombées amoureuses non seulement de la ville mais aussi de la nourriture proposée.

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, chocolat chaud et viennoiseries sur la table elles étaient face au flux de passants plutôt faible en ce samedi matin.

« Alors tu n'es pas contente d'être sorti de ta taverne pour profiter de ce beau temps avec ta meilleure amie ? » taquina Clarke

« On va dire que ça pourrait être pire » marmonna Raven et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Finn rentre ce soir ? » demanda alors la jolie brune.

« Oui normalement. D'ailleurs je vais devoir aller faire quelques courses car j'aimerais bien nous préparer un petit diner en amoureux »

Raven resta silencieuse quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était le bon moment de remettre ce sujet sur la table. Puis décidant qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie elle se décida à intervenir.

« Tu sais que tu mérites mieux n'est-ce pas ? » demanda calmement Raven

« Rav'…commence pas »

« Non je suis sérieuse Clarke…C'est la combien tieme fois que Finn a un rendez-vous pro urgent à l'autre bout du pays ? Bellamy fait le même boulot et il n'est parti qu'une fois voir le client chez lui. Toi plus qu'une autre tu devrais savoir que c'est étrange » expliqua rationnellement Raven.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines avec lui Raven. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur tu le sais mais ça en devient lourd. »

La voix de Clarke marquait clairement son exaspération et Raven soupira. La dernière chose dont avait envie la jeune brune était de se disputer avec son amie de toujours. Elle décida donc de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment.

« Ok comme tu le sens…Mais promets-moi au moins de faire attention »

« A quoi ? »

« Ton cœur » déclara simplement Raven.

Attendrie Clarke lui sourit timidement avant de poser sa main sur celle de son amie.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je t'assure tout va bien »

Même si elle n'était toujours pas convaincue elle répondit au sourire de Clarke et acquiesça.

« On se pose prendre un truc à manger ? » demande une Octavia complétement à bout de souffle.

Courbée, les mains sur les genoux elle regardait son amie arrêtée quelques mètres plus loin et parfaitement en forme.

Octavia et Lexa avaient un petit rituel. Tous les samedis matins elles se retrouvaient afin de courir autour du lac. Cela leur permettaient d'avoir leur petit moment rien qu'à elles deux et cela avait aussi l'avantage de faire faire du sport à la plus jeune des deux au moins une fois par semaine. Lexa, elle, avait l'habitude de courir deux à trois fois par semaine et était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans cet exercice qu'Octavia. Voilà pourquoi leur course matinale s'arrêtait souvent au bout de vingt minutes et elles finissaient toujours devant un déjeuner bien mérité.

Lexa regarda sa montre et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Waouh Blake tu as tenu 25 minutes cette fois ci…tu t'es entrainées sans moi ? » se moqua la jeune femme

« Va te faire…tout le monde n'a pas des jambes d'un km de long Lex » répondit la plus jeune.

Lexa se rapprocha de son amie et la percuta gentiment de son épaule.

« Allez viens championne t'as bien mérité ta récompense. »

Octavia qui avait repris son souffle sourit et ne se fit pas prier pour prendre le chemin du petit café aux spécialités françaises où elles avaient leurs habitudes.

Quand elles aperçurent enfin le café Octavia s'arrêta net et força Lexa à faire de même. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle l'air interrogateur.

« Tu vois les deux filles assises là ? » Octavia demanda en désignant d'un signe de tête la table où était installée Clarke et Raven.

« Euh oui » répondit Lexa ne comprenant toujours pas où son amie voulait en venir.

« Ce sont les ex de mon frère » souffla Octavia

Lexa éclata de rire dès qu'elle entendit cette phrase. Octavia fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

« C'est pas vraiment drôle en fait… »

« Oh je t'assure que si mini Blake…Rappelle moi de féliciter ton frère la prochaine fois que je le croiserai » répondit Lexa entre deux rires.

« Allez viens on change d'endroit »

Ces mots sortirent Lexa de son état d'euphorie.

« Ah non hors de question que la vie sexuelle de ton frère m'empêche d'avoir mes croissants. »

Elle traîna alors Octavia et reprit sa marche vers le café.

Arrivées à la hauteur de ce dernier Octavia qui avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer sentit le regard insistant des deux amies sur elle. En levant la tête son regard intercepta directement celui de Raven. Un sourire gêné aux lèvres elle lui fit alors un petit signe de la main auquel Raven ne daigna pas répondre.

« Sache que je te déteste Lexa » grogna-t-elle.

« Oh ça va c'est pas deux midinettes qui vont te gâcher ta journée » répliqua sérieusement Lexa.

Manque de chance pour Octavia le serveur les avaient placées tout près de la table de Clarke et Raven. La matinée était déjà bien entamée et les gens avaient apparemment eu la même idée qu'elles si bien qu'il ne restait que peu de place dans le café. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention aux deux jeunes femmes mais Lexa voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Une demi-heure après leur arrivée elle vit du coin de l'œil Clarke et Raven se lever, apparemment prêtes à partir. Soulagée elle commença à se détendre quand elle entendit quelques bribes de conversation.

« Tel frère telle sœur apparemment. Je croyais qu'elle était avec Lincoln ? » commença Raven

« En même temps pourquoi ça t'étonnes…Quand tu vis avec ton frère et le voit ramener une fille différente toutes les semaines ça donne des idées »

Octavia grinça des dents et prit sur elle afin de ne pas répondre aux attaques qui étaient tout sauf discrètes. Elles savaient que les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas du genre à être médisantes et que ce n'était que le résultat du comportement de son parfois imbécile de frère et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne répondit rien. Lexa en revanche ne se fit pas prier.

« Hé Bonnie and Clyde » les interpella la jeune femme.

Raven et Clarke se retournèrent vers elles surprises.

« S'il vous faut quelqu'un pour vous apprendre la politesse je serai ravie de m'en chargée »

« _Oh oh » pensa Octavia_

« Tu nous parles à nous de politesse ? Sais-tu seulement qui est la personne avec qui tu es en ce moment ? » répliqua une Raven piquée au vif.

« Premièrement je suis avec quelqu'un qui a apparemment plus de diplomatie que vous deux réunies. Deuxièment qui juge une personne par rapport aux actions de son frère ? Il a couché avec vous deux…oulala…Grandissez un peu parce que dans tous les cas ça n'a rien à voir avec Octavia »

« Lexa laisse tomber » plaida doucement la jeune Blake.

Raven et Clarke furent prise de cours par les mots de la jeune brune qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Même si Raven bouillonnait encore à cause des mots choisis Clarke elle réalisa la stupidité de la situation.

« Rav' elle a raison. Viens on s'en va »

« Au moins une des deux n'est pas totalement idiote » déclara Lexa.

Clarke se sentit visée par ces mots. Elle pouvait reconnaitre ses torts et admettre qu'elle et Raven avaient eu tort mais elle ne supporterait pas de voir quelqu'un attaquer sa meilleure amie.

« Hey on a peut-être eu tort mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, ni nous d'ailleurs donc on se passera de tes commentaires. »

Pour la première fois Lexa s'intéressa à la seule blonde du groupe. Elle la défia du regard, plongeant dans un océan de bleu déterminée, l'air sévère. Mais plus elle la regardait et plus ses traits se détendaient. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans ce regard malgré l'animosité apparente. Avant d'être capable de rétorquer quoique ce soit Clarke brisa le contact et poussa Raven à avancer devant elle. S'arrêtant juste avant la sortie elle tourna la tête une dernière fois vers leur table.

« O » interpella-t-elle.

Octavia leva la tête vers elle.

« On est désolées » dit-elle simplement tandis qu'elle assenait un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de Raven qui était sur le point de la contredire.

Octavia sourit timidement et remercia Clarke avant que le duo ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

« Bon ben ça s'est fait » soupira Octavia.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les as laissées mal parler de toi. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

« C'est une longue histoire que j'ai tout sauf envie de te raconter maintenant. Un autre jour si tu veux bien ? »

« Ok » Lexa n'insista pas. « Enfin bon heureusement qu'on ne les reverra jamais parce que je suis pas sûre que je pourrais supporter la brune plus de 2 minutes sans l'étrangler » continua-t-elle.

Octavia sourit et les deux jeunes femmes changèrent de sujet en dégustant leur déjeuner.

Aucune des deux ne savaient alors que Clarke et Raven allaient bientôt changer leur monde.


	2. Il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose

Après avoir déposée Raven, Clarke se dirigea vers le supermarché le plus proche de chez elle afin de réaliser quelques courses. Elle avait une idée précise du plat qu'elle voulait cuisiner. Le préféré de Finn.

« _Légumes, pavé de saumon, une bonne bouteille... Ah et surtout ne pas oublier les bougies »_ se rappela t'elle tandis qu'elle errait dans les rayons.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit ses courses la jeune femme se hâta de rentrer et se mit immédiatement aux fourneaux. Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elle dressait la table et que le plat patientait sagement dans le cœur du four elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone lui indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un sms. Elle attrapa son portable et lu alors le message.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne pourrais pas rentrer ce soir. J'ai une urgence au boulot et je suis le seul dispo. Je te promets de me faire pardonner. Je t'aime. »

Clarke lu et relu le message et n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Finn était parti depuis deux semaines déjà et non seulement il n'allait pas rentrer mais en plus il la prévenait à la dernière minute. Comment était-elle censée le prendre ? Les mots de sa meilleure amie lui revinrent en tête et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si vraiment elle devait lui faire confiance aussi aveuglément. Quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle décida que c'était le moment de ne plus penser à son petit ami. Il n'aurait pas raison de sa soirée.

« Tu peux aussi aller te faire voir… »

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Finn ne l'appelle mais elle choisit d'ignorer l'appel et bloqua même son numéro pour la soirée.

Cherchant dans ses contacts elle trouva le numéro qu'elle recherché et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Halloween est en avance cette année ? » questionna immédiatement la voix au bout du fil.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour Anya »

« Jamais » ne rétorqua cette dernière amusée « surtout quand un fantôme du passé m'appelle »

« Tu sais bien qu'entre le boulot, Finn etc. je n'ai plus le temps de passer à la salle de gym » expliqua Clarke calmement.

« Ouch et moi qui pensait que j'étais plus qu'une simple coach pour toi…Tu me blesses la Griffin » déclara ironiquement Anya.

« Bien sûr que tu es plus. Et d'ailleurs je veux me rattraper. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'emmener dans ce fameux club dont tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler ? »

« Aaah donc maintenant tu veux venir » s'exclama la jeune femme au bout du fil. « C'est pas faute de te l'avoir proposée pendant des semaines et des semaines »

« Je sais » admit Clarke. « C'est bien pour ça que je veux me rattraper. »

« T'as de la chance blondie j'avais justement prévu d'y aller ce soir avec des amis. Si leur présence ne te dérange pas tu peux te joindre à nous »

« Top, plus on est mieux c'est. Je peux embarquer Raven ? »

« Ça va de soi…vous faite de toute façon rien l'une sans l'autre et ça fait aussi un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Reyes »

« Super…merci Anya ! A ce soir »

Clarke mit fin à l'appel avant de prévenir sa meilleure amie du changement de plan pour la soirée. A sa grande surprise non seulement Raven était ravie de sortir mais surtout elle n'avait posé aucune question par rapport au diner et à Finn et Clarke lui en était reconnaissante.

* * *

« Lexaaaaaaaa » cria Octavia à travers la cuisine.

« Octavia je suis juste à côté de toi pourquoi tu cries ? » demande une Lexa l'air ahurie.

« Je sais pas j'avais envie » répondit simplement la jeune Blake « tu te souviens de quel soir nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle alors malicieusement.

« Je devrais ? »

Lexa avait déjà prévu de passer sa soirée dans sa chambre et de laisser Lincoln et Octavia le reste de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

Lincoln et Lexa étaient meilleurs amis depuis le plus jeune âge. Ils avaient eu la même enfance et c'était retrouvés dans la même famille d'accueil. Quand ils furent en âge de s'émanciper de toute autorité ils prirent leur indépendance et s'installèrent ensemble. Puis arriva Octavia. D'abord amie avec Lincoln elle ne tarda pas à devenir sa petite amie et Lexa bien que froide au début ne put s'empêcher de tomber elle aussi sous le charme de la jeune fille. Pas de manière romantique mais à la manière d'une grande sœur.

« Rho tu me désespères. C'est le soir de notre sortie mensuelle. Toi, Linc, Bell, Anya et club, alcool, musique…ça te parle là ? » lui rappela Octavia

Lexa fit la moue. Oui elle s'en souvenait maintenant mais elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

« Oh non je passe mon tour ce soir. J'ai vraiment pas la motivation » expliqua la jeune brune.

« C'est bête parce que t'es notre SAM…on l'a tous fait donc c'est ton tour donc tu n'as pas tellement le choix. » déclara-t-elle un sourire triomphant sur le visage en voyant la mine dépitée de son amie.

« Allez Lex…qui sait tu rencontreras peut-être la femme de ta vie ce soir. Ou du moins celle de ta nuit »

« Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu penses être drôle. » constata Lexa. « T'as de la chance que Linc soit comme mon frère sinon ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais balancé par la fenêtre »

« Mais oui bien sur » railla Octavia « Allez va te préparer parce qu'effectivement avec cette dégaine-là y a peu de chance que la femme de ta vie se retourne sur toi »

Lexa grogna devant l'insolence de la jeune femme mais ne rétorqua pas et d'un pas nonchalant se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se préparer à cette soirée qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

 _« Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû me sociabiliser »_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle montait les marches la menant à l'étage.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et plus spécialement à ceux qui ont laissés une petite marque de leur passage (review,fav…) c'est grandement apprécié ! Désolée le Clexa n'est pas très présent dans ces deux premiers chapitres mais le troisième ou quatrième selon comment j'avance leur sera dédié. Prochain chapite « La rencontre de deux mondes » :)


	3. Quand tout change

**Le white club- 1h du matin**

Clarke et Raven arrivèrent les premières au club. Raven avait revêtue une courte robe noire qui suivait à merveilles ses courbes généreuses tandis que Clarke avait opté pour un top noir et une minijupe aux tons argentés. Toutes deux portaient des talons et même si cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'elles attendaient leur amie elles commençaient déjà à se plaindre.

« Je vais tuer Anya…et ensuite toi. Surement chacune avec un de ces talons infernaux » souffla Raven

« Parfois tu me fais vraiment flipper » répondit juste Clarke.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment »

« Tu devrais vraiment pas » rétorqua la jeune blonde.

Elles continuèrent leur petite querelle pendant quelques minutes avant de voir Anya approcher au loin. La jeune femme portait une longue robe aux reflets dorés dont le décolleté laisser peu de place à l'imagination.

Derrière elle un groupe avançait au même rythme mais les deux jeunes femmes ne les reconnurent pas de suite. Arrivée à leur hauteur Anya se jeta dans leurs bras.

« Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir » dit Anya tout sourire.

Clarke et Raven répondirent à l'embrassade tout sourire.

« Oui ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps » admit Clarke

« Je te le fais pas dire » concéda la coach. « Bon je vais vous présenter et ensuite en route pour la meilleure nuit de votre vie »

« Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois » ironisa Raven.

Les meilleures amies se détachèrent de leur coach pour mieux voir le groupe qui l'accompagnait. Quand elles comprirent de qui il s'agissait Raven serra des poings tandis que la mine de Clarke trahissait son malaise.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » s'exclama Raven en se tournant vers son amie de toujours.

« Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que j'étais au courant ? » rétorqua alors la blonde.

Anya les regarda l'air perplexe.

« Euh les filles y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Clarke et Raven reportèrent alors leur attention sur la jeune femme et tandis que Raven grinçait des dents Clarke expliqua la situation.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous présenter on se connait tous déjà » déclara-t-elle simplement en regardant derrière Anya.

L'air gêné Bellamy avait baissé la tête et essayait de regarder partout sauf en direction des jeunes femmes. Lincoln et Octavia eux aussi avaient l'air mal à l'aise mais ils ne fuyaient pas le regard furieux de Raven. Lexa quant à elle arborait un petit sourire, légèrement amusée par cette situation.

« Ok » reprit Anya « Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? Parce que vus les tronches que vous tirez tous on dirait que votre grand-mère est morte »

Aucune des personnes concernées ne prit la parole, surtout pas Bellamy dont les joues écarlates trahissait son sentiment de honte.

« Bellamy est sorti avec tes deux amies…en même temps ou pas je ne sais pas mais en gros voilà l'histoire. On peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda calmement Lexa.

Octavia et Lincoln se retournèrent vers elle les yeux écarquillés ne voulant pas croire qu'elle venait de balancer l'histoire, en la résumant affreusement qui plus est.

« Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-elle blasée par les regards que le couple lui lançait. Octavia hocha la tête l'air de dire qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tandis que Lexa haussait les épaules peu concernée par le fait qu'elle avait peut-être heurter les sentiments des gens en sa présence.

Clarke se racla la gorge, se remettant peu à peu de la situation. La jeune femme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom avait fait un formidable raccourci concernant l'histoire qu'il s'était passé entre elle, Raven et Bellamy mais d'un certain côté elle lui en était reconnaissante. Cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui que Clarke était intriguée par la jeune brune. Elle lui avait tenu tête ce matin, défendant férocement Octavia et ce soir elle avait pris la parole quand aucune ne semblait prêt à le faire. Clarke prit le temps de l'observer et même si elle avait remarqué la beauté de la jeune femme ce matin elle ne pouvait que s'avouer que le niveau était monté d'un cran ce soir. Lexa portait elle aussi une petite robe noire qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux laissant ses longues jambes apparentes.

« Je vais vous laisser je n'ai aucune envie de vous gâcher la soirée. » annonça alors Bellamy.

Octavia commença à protester mais Lincoln lui dit que cela serait surement mieux. Même s'il était ami avec le frère de sa petite amie il reconnaissait volontiers que ce dernier c'était mal comporté et que sa présence risquerait de créer des tensions. Bellamy rassura sa petite sœur en lui expliquant qu'il avait toujours un plan B et qu'ils se rattraperaient à l'occasion. Octavia bien que déçue respecta le choix de son frère et le regarda partir sans ajouter un mot.

« Bon ben c'est plutôt fun comme début de soirée » déclara solennellement Anya.

Clarke et Lexa ne purent empêcher le sourire qui étira leur lèvre à ce moment. Même Octavia et Lincoln semblait s'être détendu. Raven par contre c'était une autre histoire.

« Je préviens tout de suite que tu es en charge de me payer tous mes verres de la soirée afin que je puisse oublier cette situation ridicule » dit-elle.

Anya éclata de rire et acquiesça.

« Tout ce que tu veux Reyes » lui accorda-t-elle.

Le groupe était rentré dans le club où une foule compacte s'était déjà amassée. Anya qui avait ses habitudes avait réussi à décrocher une table entourée d'une banquette où ils prirent place. Lexa était à l'extrême gauche avec à ses côtés Lincoln. Suivait Octavia, Anya, Raven qui voulait s'assurer qu'Anya honore sa parole et enfin Clarke à l'autre bout de la table. Disposés ainsi Clarke et Lexa étaient quasi face à face. La jeune blonde en pleine discussion avec Anya et Raven sentit un regard sur elle et leva la tête pour croiser celui de Lexa. Surprise elle vit la jeune brune détourner rapidement le visage au même moment. Clarke se demanda si elle l'observait depuis longtemps.

Après quelques verres et des discussions bien animées Octavia traîna Lincoln sur le dancefloor. Anya et Raven ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre quand elles entendirent le dernier morceau des fifth harmony résonner dans le club. Lexa et Clarke regardaient leur amis d'un air amusé. Restées à deux Lexa se demanda si elle devait créer la discussion quand elle entendit la voix de Clarke l'interpeler.

« Donc Anya et toi êtes amies ? » demanda la blonde presque timidement.

Comment commencer une discussion avec une personne que non seulement on ne connaissait pas mais avec qui on s'été plus ou moins disputé le matin même ?

Lexa fut soulagée que l'autre jeune fille prenne l'initiative de briser le silence et se détendit.

« Oui enfin c'est même un peu plus que ça » répondit Lexa.

Le visage de Clarke marquait sa surprise et Lexa se rendit compte que sa réponse pouvait prêter à confusion.

« Enfin je veux dire je la considère comme ma sœur. Elle, Octavia et Lincoln sont ma famille » précisa-t-elle alors.

Clarke sourit à cette réponse et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cela rendait la jeune femme attirante. Sa tenue n'aidait en rien ce sentiment qui était née au creux de Lexa à l'instant même où elle avait vu la jeune femme au loin devant le club.

« Je vois…Un peu comme moi pour Raven »

Ce fut au tour de Lexa de sourire.

« Les deux se ressemblent un peu » remarqua Lexa. « Deux fort caractères de cochon »

Clarke éclata de rire et Lexa se dit que c'était un des sons les plus mélodieux qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre. Elle profita de cet instant pour détailler le visage de Clarke comme elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises durant la soirée.

 _« Je ferai mieux de me calmer »_ se sermonna t'elle

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. Mais c'est aussi ça qui fait leur charme »

Lexa acquiesça et reporta son attention sur ses amis toujours sur la piste de danse. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes avant que Lexa ne reprenne la parole.

« Désolée pour ce matin »

Clarke tourna la tête vers la jeune brune qui n'osait pas la regarder.

« Ne t'en fais pas…tu défendais une personne que tu aimes. C'est plutôt admirable » concéda Clarke en souriant.

Lexa leva les yeux vers Clarke et croisa son regard. De nouveau elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'y perdre des heures durant. Avec la faible lumière le bleu des yeux de la blonde paraissait intense et plus sombre.

« Merci » dit Lexa en lui rendant son sourire.

De peur que Clarke remarque son trouble Lexa brisa le contact visuel rapidement.

« On va les rejoindre ? » demanda alors Clarke.

Lexa approuva l'idée et en quelques instants elles retrouvèrent leurs amis en train de s'amuser sur la piste. La musique adoucissait vraiment les mœurs il semblait car Raven et Octavia s'étaient lancées dans un battle de danse et rigolaient à gorge déployée devant leur propre ridicule. Clarke savait que cela ne durerait pas plus d'une soirée mais c'était déjà bien.

Le groupe profitait ensemble, enchaînant les chorégraphies et les instants de complicité. Une personne extérieure aurait pu croire que les six avaient été amis depuis toujours. Après une flopée de morceaux qui faisaient les beaux jours des radios en ce moment le DJ opta pour un classique de Rihanna. Le remix de Te Amo envahit alors le club. Les couples s'étaient reformés et Lincoln et Octavia ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans leur bulle. Raven sourit malicieusement en regardant Clarke avant de l'enlacer tendrement et commencer à les faire tourner. Clarke se laissa faire amusée par sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient l'habitude d'être démonstratives. Tout le contraire de Lexa qui tentait de s'enfuir de la piste mais Anya la retint et à l'image de Raven l'entoura de ses bras.

« Anya laisse-moi aller m'asseoir » grogna t'elle presque.

« Non. » répondit simplement son amie.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et résignée commença à suivre le rythme de danse de son amie. Ce n'était pas vraiment un slow et ce n'était définitivement pas aussi sensuel que ce qu'Octavia faisait à Lincoln mais les quatre filles profitaient juste de la présence les unes et des autres. Raven et Anya se tournèrent le dos un instant et Lexa se surprit à chercher le regard de Clarke.

 ** _« Te amo , te amo, She's scared to breathe »_**

Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver et pendant une seconde elle crut oublier comment respirer. Clarke de son côté la regardait intensément comme si elle voulait lire en elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elles avaient toutes les deux bu suffisamment pour s'imaginer des choses. Surtout quand il s'agissait de choses qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas cependant c'est le sourire que lui adressa Clarke, à peine visible mais auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre immédiatement.

 ** _« I'm movin to the night because I understand that we all need love and I'm not afraid to feel the love but I don't feel that way »_**

La chanson changea pour un morceau plus upbeat et tout le monde se décolla reformant un cercle tous ensemble profitant un maximum de la soirée qui ne tarderait pas à se terminer.

* * *

 **Flash forward- Le lendemain 15h.**

Clarke fut réveillée par un bruit lourd. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis deux essayant de se familiariser avec la lumière. Elle constata qu'elle avait dormi que d'un seul côté de son lit deux places et que son bras pendait, laissant sa main traîner par terre. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Le bruit repris de plus belle et elle essaya tant bien que mal de bouger. Dans son mouvement elle sentit la présence d'une autre personne auprès d'elle et cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc elle se releva d'un bond et avec appréhension porta son regard sur la personne près d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Lexa. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement et Clarke fut encore plus étonnée de constater que la jeune femme portait un pyjama qui lui appartenait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car le bruit repris de plus belle. Difficilement elle sortit de son lit. Encore peu réveillée elle navigua jusqu'au salon où elle fut surprise de trouver Anya et Raven endormies sur le canapé.

Elle comprit que le bruit était en fait causé par des tambourinement sur la porte de l'appartement. En ouvrant la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Lincoln.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda t'il immédiatement.

Il semblait agité et nerveux.

« Lexa ? Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien » répondit Clarke

« Non pas Lexa. Octavia elle est là ? Dans la chambre ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'invita dans l'appartement.

Clarke referma la porte derrière lui.

« Non Linc Octavia n'est pas là. Pourquoi elle serait là ? »

Anya et Raven avaient elles aussi commencé à émerger de leur état de torpeur.

« Tu es sure ? Tu dormais il y a encore 5 minutes à voir ton état donc il faut que tu sois absolument sure qu'elle n'est pas là » dit-il presque menaçant et s'approchant au plus près de Clarke.

« Lincoln » interpella Lexa d'une voix ferme.

La jeune brune descendait les escaliers et alla rejoindre son amie et Clarke.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna-t-elle alors

« Octavia et moi on s'est disputés en rentrant…Et elle est partie. Je pensais qu'elle reviendrait après s'être calmée mais elle est toujours pas là. Et son portable est éteint. Bellamy n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il nous a quitté hier soir et Clarke me dit qu'elle n'est pas là »

Tous les visages étaient marqués par la surprise mais rien n'équivalait l'expression horrifiée de Lexa.

« Tu es en train de me dire… » commença t'elle d'une voix tremblante

« Octavia a disparu » finit Lincoln abattu.

A/N : Merci aux gens qui ont lu,favs et laissé une review ça fait extrement plaisir.

Je sais pas du tout quoi penser de ce chapitre mais le voilà. Bien sur le but est de revenir sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là donc je ferai des allers retours entre le présent et le passé avec des flash back. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ) Et bon week end à tous !


	4. Prise de conscience

Tout le monde s'était habillé en vitesse afin de pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Octavia. Bellamy les avait rejoints et bien que Raven et Clarke n'étaient toujours pas à l'aise en sa présence elles étaient assez mature pour comprendre que leurs sentiments passaient après la gravité de la situation.

Lincoln leur expliqua qu'il avait déjà fait le tour des bars, cafés et fast food environnants.

Octavia n'avait rien prit avec elle, ni sac, ni argent. En pleine nuit, une jolie femme seule sans aucun moyen de se protéger ni même de se payer quoique ce soit cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Tu as pensé aux hôpitaux ? » osa demander Raven.

Lincoln, Bellamy et Lexa la regardèrent d'un air horrifié. Ils devaient bien admettre que l'idée ne leur avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit. Bien que ce soit la dernière chose qu'ils aient envie d'imaginer ils se devaient de vérifier afin d'éliminer cette hypothèse. Lexa prit alors la parole.

« Ok on a qu'à se repartir en trois groupes. L'un fera le tour des hôpitaux, cliniques, centre de soins. Le deuxième groupe fera le tour des autres amis d'Octavia. Elle est peut-être chez Monty ou Jasper. Et le dernier groupe s'occupe des motels et endroits du genre. Connaissant Octavia la possibilité qu'elle ait pu négocier un endroit pour la nuit ne m'étonnerai pas. Quelqu'un a des questions ? »

Tout le monde fit signe que non et approuva le plan de la jeune femme qui avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Lincoln et Bellamy s'occuperaient des amis d'Octavia étant donné qu'ils la connaissaient le mieux et seraient donc mesure de trouver ses autres amis. Lexa et Anya s'occupaient des hôpitaux et cela laissaient donc les hôtels pour Clarke et Raven.

Les groupes avaient échangés leur numéro de téléphone et avaient décidé de se tenir informé toutes les heures.

Ils quittèrent tous l'appartement et chaque équipe commença à se diriger vers un véhicule. Lincoln et Bellamy garés le plus près de l'immeuble avaient déjà démarré. Raven et Anya elles avançaient légèrement devant Clarke et Lexa.

« J'aurai aimé faire équipe avec toi » murmura alors Clarke.

Lexa leva les yeux vers la jeune blonde, surprise par sa confession. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit Raven s'était retournée pour leur demander de presser le pas mettant fin à l'échange de regard qui avait lieu entre Clarke et Lexa. Clarke s'exécuta et rejoignit sa meilleure amie laissant une Lexa encore dubitative derrière elle. Reprenant ses esprits cette dernière pressa le pas pour rejoindre Anya déjà installée dans sa voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux dernières groupes prirent la route et ils espéraient tous qu'ils rentreraient vite en compagnie d'Octavia.

* * *

 **Flash-back Sortie du club 4h du matin**

Après s'être amusés des heures durant la majorité décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Chacun d'eux avait bu en grande quantité hormis Lexa qui avait le rôle de Sam. Lincoln avait lui aussi décidé d'arrêter de boire il y a quelques heures ce qui faisait de lui un second conducteur.

« Raven et moi on va prendre un taxi » déclara Clarke.

« Mais non, c'est idiot. J'ai une idée Lexa va vous déposer » s'exclama Anya dont la façon de parler ne laissait aucun doute planer sur son état d'ébriété.

« Ouais toooop. J'ai même mieux on peut faire une pyjama party youhouu » répondit sur le même ton une Raven enjouée.

« Bon Raven sociable c'est le signe qu'elle a beaucoup trop bu » expliqua Clarke à Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln qui étaient amusés par le comportement des jeunes femmes.

« Anya est dans le même état » constata Lexa en souriant. « Mais ceci dit elle n'a pas tort. Laisse-moi vous raccompagner ? »

Clarke lui sourit simplement en hochant la tête pour marquer son accord.

Les filles adressèrent leur au revoir à Lincoln et Octavia et prirent la route. Vingt minutes plus tard Lexa se gara devant l'immeuble de Clarke. Elle coupa le contact et regarda à sa gauche la jolie blonde. Elle fut étonnée de voir que cette dernière était déjà en train de la fixer. Clarke ne détourna pas le regard quand elle vit que Lexa l'avait surprise en pleine séance d'admiration. Au contraire adressa un sourire à Lexa qui troubla la jeune femme.

 _« Ces yeux bleus auront ma peau »_

« Pourquoi ce regard ? » demanda Lexa timidement.

« Je réalisais juste à quel point tu étais belle » répondit très simplement et honnêtement Clarke.

Lexa fut reconnaissante pour le manque de lumière car elle était pratiquement sûre que ses joues étaient devenues rouge écarlate. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'une personne ne l'avait pas autant bousculée au niveau de ses émotions. Elle était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'Anya les interrompit. Lexa était pourtant persuadée qu'elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet. En se tournant vers la banquette arrière Clarke et Lexa constatèrent que non seulement la jeune femme dormait bel et bien elle était aussi affalée sur une Raven endormie elle aussi. Clarke sortit son téléphone pour immortaliser la scène.

« Je pourrais faire chanter Raven pendant des mois avec cette simple photo » dit-elle en riant.

Lexa la regardait attendrie.

« A ce point ? » demanda t'elle

« Oh oui…Elle n'est tactile qu'avec moi. Et aime bien faire croire au reste du monde qu'elle est super froide et dure. Mais au fond c'est peut-être la plus sensible de nous deux » expliqua Clarke. « Mais ne lui répète jamais ça » ajouta t'elle précipitamment.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine horrifiée de Clarke qui avait l'air d'avoir dévoiler le plus gros secret de tous les temps.

« Ne t'en fais pas ton secret est en sécurité avec moi »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans contrôler le fait que sa main s'était posée sur celle de Clarke dans l'objectif de la rassurer. Le contact les surpris toutes les deux mais aucune ne fit de mouvement pour y mettre fin. Lexa. Une vague de bien être submergea Lexa et son regard se fit plus intense.

Clarke sentit que l'atmosphère avait changée, elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Lexa se poser sur ses lèvres avant de revenir se fixer dans ses yeux. Au-delà du vert éclatant qui l'avait interpellé dès le premier regard échangé avec la jeune femme elle crut apercevoir du désir de la part de la jolie brune. S'imaginait-elle des choses ? Ou peut-être qu'elle transposait son propre sentiment de désir. Elle ne savait pas trop mais ce dont elle avait conscience en revanche c'est du fait qu'elle était en train de se pencher timidement vers Lexa quand Raven la fit sursauter.

« NON » s'exclama Raven « pas ce fil là…le rouge » marmonna-t-elle.

Clarke et Lexa éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'elles qu'elles comprirent que Raven était en plein rêve.

« Bon je devrais te laisser filer. Entre Anya et ses bruits et Raven qui rêve qu'elle sauve le monde il plus judicieux de les mettre au lit »

« Tu pourrais… » commença Clarke soudain gênée. « Tu pourrais dormir ici…avec Anya je veux dire. Il est tard et tu as encore beaucoup de route. Et je serais plus rassurée si tu rentres demain surtout que ce n'est pas la place qui manque, et Anya est déjà complétement out… »

« Clarke respire » interrompit Lexa complètement charmée par le fait que Clarke non seulement l'invite à rester mais qu'elle paraisse aussi troublée de le faire.

Savoir qu'elle était à l'origine de ce trouble la rassurait. Même si cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux elle accepta volontiers la proposition de Clarke incapable de résister à l'envie d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard et alors qu'elles avaient finis d'installer leur meilleure amie respective sur les canapés du salon elles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Clarke.

« Non pas tellement. »

Clarke acquisesa simplement et son regard, comme tant de fois depuis ce matin trouva celui de Lexa. Elle sentit de nouveau cette force qui l'empêchait de rompre le contact. Peut-être que l'alcool aidait mais elle était sure qu'elle pouvait passer des heures à simplement contempler Lexa.

« On devrait peut-être aller se coucher » suggérera Lexa qui sentait que son self contrôle était de plus en plus difficile à garder.

« Oui tu as raison. Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis mais… »

« Je peux dormir par terre dans le salon avec les filles ne t'inquiètes pas » interrompit Lexa.

« Non hors de question. Si quelqu'un doit dormir par terre c'est moi. Tu peux prendre ma chambre. » répondit Clarke

« Clarke » sermonna Lexa « je vais pas te chasser de ton lit »

« Et moi je refuse de te laisser dormir par terre » rétorqua Clarke déterminée. « Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec moi. Le lit est un deux places »

Les mots de Clarke les surprirent toutes les deux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle invitait Lexa à rester près d'elle ce soir. Et pour la seconde fois Lexa s'entendit donner son accord. Comme si elle ne maitrisait plus rien.

Arrivées dans la chambre de Clarke Lexa remarqua tout de suite la présence d'affaires masculines. Son observation se confirma une fois dans la salle de bains quand elle constata que les gels douches et déodorant féminins côtoyaient leurs équivalent masculins.

Lexa fut surprise par cette découverte. A aucun moment Clarke n'avait évoqué la présence d'un petit ami et elle se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir cru que ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Clarke était spécial. La jeune blonde était juste avenante et aimable et Lexa avait pris cela pour plus, avait souhaité plus que tout que ça soit plus. Mais elle venait de retomber de son nuage et la chute était brutale.

Prenant sur elle, elle se changea rapidement avec les vêtements que lui avait prêté Clarke pour la nuit. Plus vite elle se coucherai plus vite elle serait levée et pourrait partir et ne jamais avoir à revoir ou entendre parler de Clarke.

Clarke était déjà couchée quand Lexa réapparut dans la chambre. Un peu blessée dans son amour propre Lexa se coucha à son tour prenant bien soin de mettre le maximum d'espace entre elle et la jeune femme lui tournant carrément le dos.

Ce changement de comportement laissa Clarke perplexe. Depuis le club la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir passer du temps avec Lexa, n'en n'ayant jamais assez. Elle avait même secrètement espéré que Raven ne les ai pas interrompu tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Lexa était apparue si fragile et si pure, comme si elle se mettait à nue. Mais à en juger par le changement de comportement soudain de la jeune femme le moment était passé et elles étaient de retour à une relation plutôt froide.

Clarke ne comprenait pas et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres elle entendit Lexa se tourner vers elle.

« J'ai tout imaginé ? »

Trois simples mots. Des mots prononcés dans un souffle, d'une voix remplie d'émotions. Des mots qui firent battre le cœur de Clarke tellement vite qu'elle se demanda s'il cherchait à s'échapper de sa poitrine. Des mots qui la laissèrent un instant sans voix.

Lexa avait longtemps hésité mais elle devait savoir. Elle devait savoir si ce qu'elle avait ressenti, cette connexion, ce lien, n'était que le fruit de ses espoirs, la manifestation de sa seule envie.

Lexa essayait de chercher le regard de Clarke mais celle-ci faisait justement tout pour l'éviter. Un long moment passa et Lexa prit le silence de Clarke pour une confirmation qu'elle avait bel et bien était dans cette histoire seule.

Elle allait reprendre sa position quand elle sentit Clarke poser sa main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Lexa eut le souffle court, et sentit un nœud se former dans le creux de son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant profitant de ce simple geste de tendresse.

« Tu n'as rien imaginé » répondit enfin Clarke dans un murmure en posant son front contre celui de la brune.

Lexa n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'avait pourtant qu'une envie. Entouré Clarke de ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais elle savait que la situation n'était pas aussi simple. Et Clarke ne tarda pas à confirmer cela.

« J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie… » commença t'elle en reprenant ses distances. « Et jusque ce soir j'étais persuadée que c'était celui qu'il me fallait. Mais à tes côtés ce soir je l'ai complètement oublié. Je n'ai vu que toi Lexa. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, et si j'étais sobre je ne dirai surement pas cela, mais j'ai envie de le découvrir. Je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est fou de dire ça à une personne qu'on connait à peine ? »

« Surement... mais je ressens la même chose. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et un regard remplis de promesses. Lexa savait qu'elle aurait dû fuir cette situation, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas.

« J'aimerai continuer à parler avec toi mais je me sens tellement fatiguée »

« Dors Clarke, on aura tout le temps de parler demain » dit tendrement Lexa en regardant la jeune femme s'endormir paisiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard elle aussi rejoint les bras de morphée.

Comment vous dire…Alors déjà merci beaucoup pour les reviews (les favs,et follows !) et de manière générale merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

J'ai eu bcp de mal à écrire un nouveau chapitre je ne le cache pas. Sinon je ne sais pas si vous avez regardé mais Eliza Taylor a dit des choses magnifiques sur le Clexa durant le week end. Ce qui rend le manque de Lexa et Clexa encore pire^^

Bonne journée à vous :)


End file.
